1. Field of the Invention
Aminoglycosides are an important analyte for determining the appropriate level of administration. Since the aminoglycosides have significant side effects, it is desirable to monitor the blood level of the aminoglycosides to ensure that the level is within the therapeutic level. To assay for aminoglycosides, in many assays the aminoglycoside is labeled with, for example, an enzyme or fluorophore. In many of these assays, calibrators are supplied which are used to prepare a standard curve. That is, the series of calibrators have different concentrations of the analyte and assays are performed using the calibrators and a curve is derived reflecting the change in signal with the varying analyte concentration. Commonly, the calibrators are provided as powders to the laboratory, where the technician dissolves the powder into a specified amount of solvent to obtain a calibrator solution. The solution will be used repetitively and may stand for long periods of time in glass containers. It is therefore important that the calibrators continue to reflect the same signal level which will be observed in the assay with the sample. The observed signal level of the calibrator must not vary with the time of standing of the reconstituted calibrator solution or the results reported for the concentration of analyte will be in error. It is therefore important that the aminoglycoside and aminoglycoside reagents be capable of providing constant results for long periods of time during storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,220,722 and 4,328,311 describe enzyme conjugates of aminoglycosides and their use in immunoassays.